Tränen in der Dunkelheit
by angelwater
Summary: Der Junge steht langsam auf. Er hat furchtbare Schmerzen. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich. Seine Seele ist schon längst in viele Teile zerbrochen. Meine erste FF hier
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Tränen in der Dunkelheit  
**Genre:** Allgemein/Romance/Drama  
**Pairings:** TVR/SS HP/DM BZ/?  
**Zeit:** nach dem 6. Schuljahr, Dumbledore lebt noch.

**Warnung:**Gewalt/böser Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: Nichts gehört mir, alle Personen und Orte gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir nur geliehen, außer die Personen, die ich mir ausgedacht habe. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld...leider

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Geschicht und ich werde mich über alle Reviews freuen.

**Prolog**

Allgemeine POV

Ein schlaksiger, schwarzhaariger Junge lag auf einer alten Matratze. Dieser Sommer war einfach schrecklich bis jetzt gewesen. Sein Onkel bestrafte ihn für jede Kleinigkeit, ob er etwas dafür konnte, war seinem Onkel egal. Wenn man seinen Körper ansah, konnte man überall tiefe Wunden, blaue Flecke und eitrige Verletzungen erkennen. Die grünen Augen, die sonst voller Leben waren, sind ausdruckslos geworden. Sein Gesicht war blass und eingefallen. Seine Haut spannte sich über seine Knochen. Man konnte denken, er wäre eine Leiche.

Und heute sollte es nicht anders sein.

„Missgeburt! Komm runter! SOFORT!"

Der Junge steht langsam auf. Er hat furchtbare Schmerzen. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich. Seine Seele ist schon längst in viele Teile zerbrochen. Langsam öffnet er die Tür und wird grob von seinem Onkel am Arm gepackt, aber er verkneift sich einen Schrei, weil sonst nur noch alles schlimmer wird. Sein Onkel zerrt ihn in die Küche.  
„Mach Essen und dann ab in den Keller! Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Der Junge nickt. Also ist es einmal wieder so weit. Schnell macht er das Essen und geht dann in den Keller.

Im Keller angekommen, denkt er nach. Wie ist es nur so weit gekommen? Alle Menschen, die für ihn wichtig sind, sterben. Zuerst wurden seine Eltern umgebracht und dann starb auch noch sein Pate und er war Schuld. Er war Schuld, dass sein Pate ins Ministerium kam, um ihn zu retten. Dumbledore ist es egal, was mit ihm passiert. Und seine Freunde? Sie haben ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Er hat keine Freunde mehr. Er hat nur eine Aufgabe in seinem Leben. Es interessiert niemanden, ob er es will oder nicht. Es war und ist nun einmal seine Aufgabe. Er soll den Mörder seiner Eltern töten, weil er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Aber der Junge wollte nicht zum Mörder werden. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Aber es würde einfach niemand verstehen. Wie auch? Niemand hat das durchmachen müssen, was er durchgemacht hat. Er war allein und 

einsam. Er hatte niemanden auf der Welt. Er glaubt auch nicht daran, dass es jemanden gibt, der in ihm nur einen normalen Jungen sehen würde.

Plötzlich wird die Kellertüre aufgerissen. Sein Onkel kommt zu ihm und drückt den Jungen hart gegen die Wand. Ein paar seiner Wunden gehen dadurch wieder auf.

„Das Essen war einfach widerlich! Wolltest du uns etwa vergiften?"  
Der Junge zeigt keine Reaktion. Warum auch?  
„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Also antworte gefälligst!"  
„Ich wollte euch nicht vergiften!"  
Darauf bekommt der Junge einen Schlag in den Magen und keucht auf. Ein Mund legt sich auf die Lippen des Jungen und eine Zunge erkundet seine Mundhöhle. Aber der Junge wehrt sich nicht. Er ist einfach zu schwach. Sein Onkel lässt nach ein paar Minuten von ihm los. Er zerrt den Jungen auf den Boden und beginnt ihn auszuziehen. So wie jedes Mal.

Nach einer Stunde lässt er den Jungen.  
„Meine Hure!", flüstert er den Jungen ins Ohr.  
Der Onkel geht auf eine Wand zu und kommt mit einer Peitsche wieder.  
„Dreh dich auf deinen Bauch! SOFORT!"  
Als der Junge auf dem Bauch liegt, schlägt sein Onkel zu. Der Junge schreit laut auf. Es sind einfach zu viele Schmerzen. Tränen laufen von seinem Gesicht. Sein Onkel schlägt immer weiter auf ihn ein, bis dem Jungen schwarz vor Augen wird und er in eine erholsame Bewusstlosigkeit fällt. Sein Körper ist voller Blut.

Tom's POV

„Tom? Wann willst du den Jungen hierher holen?"  
„Ich werde ihn heute noch her holen Severus. Aber ich brauche noch ein paar Leute, die mit mir kommen."  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Weil die Leute von Dumbledore ihn immer noch bewachen, aber das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen."  
„Du hast ja Recht."  
„Also, wer kommt alles mit?", fragt er in die Runde, die sich um ihn versammelt haben. Ein paar Leute melden sich.  
„Gut, dann gehen Lucius, Regulus, Devon, Severus und ich. Wir treffen uns dann in zwei Stunden wieder hier."  
Alle nicken und verlassen den Raum.

Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, mein Versprechen einzulösen. Ich gab es damals James und Lily. Wir waren sehr gute Freunde, bis Dumbledore sie getötet hat. Ich soll den Jungen kurz vor seinem 17. Geburtstag zu mir holen, falls ihnen und Sirius etwas passiert und ihn vor Dumbledore beschützen. Ich hoffe nur, ich komme nicht zu spät. Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Lily, James, Sirius, warum musstet ihr sterben? Der Junge musste schon so viel durchmachen. Draco und Severus haben mir immer alles erzählt, was mit 

dem Jungen passiert ist. Und Dumbledore hat ihn die ganze Zeit nur benutzt. Ich könnte diesen Alten umbringen, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Er hat schon so viele Familien auseinander gerissen. Warum hat er das gemacht? Wollte er mehr Macht? Ich bin so wütend! Am liebsten würde ich jetzt irgendetwas zu Kleinholz verarbeiten.

„Über was denkst du nach Tom?"  
Erschrocken dreht sich Angesprochener um.  
„Seit wann bist du wieder hier? Ich habe dich nicht bemerkt Severus."  
„Ich bin gerade erst wieder hierher gekommen. Also über was denkst du nach?"  
„Ich habe an Lily, James und Sirius gedacht. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so etwas tun?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht Tom. Ich weiß es leider nicht."

Ich hoffe der Prolog ist mir einigermaßen gelungen.  
Freue mich auf eure Reviews.


	2. Rettung

Tom's POV

Tom's POV

Die Sonne scheint hell auf den Ligusterweg Nummer 4, als fünf in schwarz gehüllte Personen den Weg zur Haustüre gehen.  
„Warum sind wir nicht gleich ins Haus appariert?"  
„Weil wir kein Aufsehen erregen wollen, Regulus, und außerdem kann uns so schlecht irgendwer aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen."  
„Ich verstehe Tom."  
„Dann ist ja gut. Lasst uns weitergehen."

Endlich kommen wir an der Haustüre an und ich klingle. Zuerst tut sich gar nichts, doch dann höre ich Schritte. Die Tür wird aufgemacht und ein walrossähnlicher Mann steht vor uns.  
„Was wollen sie hier?", fragt der Mann.  
„Wir wollen zu Mr. Potter.", antwortet Severus, der genau neben mir steht.  
„Hier gibt es keinen Potter, also verschwinden sie wieder."  
Er will die Tür zumachen, doch ich bin schneller und trete in die Wohnung ein. Die Anderen folgen mir.  
„Also noch einmal. Wo ist Harry Potter?", frage ich.  
„Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, dass es hier keinen Harry Potter gibt."  
„Durchsucht das Haus!", sage ich zu den Anderen, bevor ich mich wieder an den Mann vor mir wende.  
„Sind sie sicher, dass es hier keinen Mr. Potter gibt?", sage ich mit sanfter Stimme und meine Augen leuchten kurz rot auf.  
Erschrocken weicht der Mann zurück.  
„Also, wo ist der Junge?"  
Der Mann zeigt auf eine Türe, als ich plötzlich Schritte hinter der Türe vernehme.

Harry's POV

Wie lange ich wohl bewusstlos war? Das ist jetzt auch egal. Ich kann von oben Stimmen hören, aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, wen diese Stimmen gehören. Ich kann mich auch kaum konzentrieren, weil ich höllische Schmerzen habe. Langsam stehe ich auf. Meine Beine wollen mich kaum tragen und meine Sicht verschwimmt immer wieder.  
Ich ziehe ganz vorsichtig meine Sachen wieder an. Eine sehr zerrissene Jeans und einen viel zu großen Pullover.  
Ich atme schwer. Ich habe kaum noch Kraft mich auf den Beinen zu halten und trotzdem gehe ich langsam die Treppen hoch. Doch bevor ich ganz oben ankomme, wird die Türe aufgemacht und ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen schaut mich an. Dann verliere ich das Bewusstsein und stürze die Treppe hinunter.

Tom's POV

Als ich die Türe aufmache, schaue ich erschrocken auf den Jungen vor mir. Seine Augen sind leer. Er ist ganz blass. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, wird er ohnmächtig und stürzt die Treppe hinunter.  
„Mist.", sage ich laut.  
„Was ist denn, Tom?", fragt mit Severus, der mit den Anderen wieder hinter mir steht.  
Ohne eine Antwort zugeben, renne ich die Treppen hinunter und knie mich vor den leblosen Körper.  
„Tom warum… Was ist passiert?", fragt mich Severus.  
„Ist er tot?", fragt mich Lucius.  
Devon kniet sich nun auch zu den Jungen und prüft seinen Puls. Wir alle schauen auf ihn.  
„Sein Puls ist zwar da, aber er ist sehr schwach. Wir müssen sofort hier verschwinden und ihn behandeln, sonst ist es zu spät.", sagt er.  
„Was haben diese Muggel nur mit den Jungen gemacht?"  
„Darum können wir uns später kümmern Tom. Wir müssen hier weg und zwar schnell."  
„Ich weiß Severus.", antworte ich, bevor ich den Jungen vorsichtig auf meine Arme nehme und mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor appariere.

Wir kommen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor an. Die Anderen kommen kurz nach mir an.  
„Bring Harry in eines der Gästezimmer Tom.", sagt Severus. „Ich komme gleich nach. Ich hole nur meine ganzen Tränke."  
„Ich helfe dir.", sagt Regulus.  
Damit verschwinden Beide im Kerker.

Ich gehe schnell die Treppe hoch und Lucius und Devon mit mir. Ich merke schnell, dass der Junge viel zu leicht ist. Lucius macht eine Türe auf und ich gehe mit Harry hinein und lege ihn ganz vorsichtig auf das Bett. Meine Hände sind voller Blut.  
„Tom? Hast du dich verletzt?", fragt Lucius.  
„Nein, das Blut ist nicht von mir. Es muss von Harry sein."  
„Aber das würde bedeuten…"  
„… das es schon länger so sein muss.", beendet Devon den Satz. „Helft mir mal bitte. Wir müssen Harry ausziehen, damit Severus und ich uns um die Wunden von ihn kümmern können."  
Ich gehe langsam zum Bett und richte ihn vorsichtig auf, damit Lucius und Devon ihm den Pullover und die Hose ausziehen können. Vorsichtig zieht Lucius den Pullover nach oben und dennoch zuckt der Junge zusammen und stöhnt auf. Lucius hebt den Pullover weiter hoch. Wir halten zu dritt die Luft an. Harrys Oberkörper sieht furchtbar aus. Er ist voller Blut, das aus tiefen Wunden kommt.

Plötzlich geht die Türe auf. Severus und Regulus kommen in den Raum und ziehen scharf die Luft ein.  
„Hast du schon einen Diagnosezauber über Harry gesprochen, Devon?", fragt Severus.  
„Nein, soweit waren wir noch nicht."  
„Wir ziehen erst einmal noch die Hose von ihm aus und dann werde ich den Diagnosezauber aussprechen."  
Gesagt, getan. Aber auch seine Beine sehen nicht besser, als sein Oberkörper, aus.  
„Wie konnte er nur mit solchen Wunden leben? Jeder normale Mensch wäre schon längst tot."  
„Ich weiß Lucius.", sage ich. „Aber jetzt sollten wir Harry untersuchen."  
Damit spricht Severus den Diagnosezauber über Harry aus. Nach ein paar Sekunden erscheint ein Pergament in seiner Hand. Er liest es durch und mit jeder Sekunde wird er blasser.  
„Was ist los Severus?", frage ich vorsichtig.  
Doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und gibt mir das Pergament. Darauf steht das er viele äußerliche in innerliche Verletzungen hat. Außerdem steht da noch, das er sexuell missbraucht wurden ist.  
„WAS!"  
„Nicht so laut Tom. Darüber können wir uns später unterhalten. Harry braucht jetzt dringend unsere Hilfe, sonst stirbt er."  
„Seit ihr jetzt Beide endlich einmal fertig? Harrys Puls wird immer schwächer. Also kommt jetzt endlich hier her und helft uns!", schreit Devon und wir gehen zu ihm.  
„Wir können unmöglich alle Wunden auf einmal heilen. Sein Körper würde das nicht vertragen. Wir müssen erst einmal seinen Kreislauf stabilisieren. Er braucht einen Bluterneuerungstrank, sonst lebt er nicht mehr lange. Tom, gib mir bitte den roten Trank."  
Schnell gebe ich Severus den Trank. Er flösst Harry den Trank langsam ein und animiert ihn zum Schlucken. Nachdem das erledigt ist, gibt ihn Severus noch einen Stärkungstrank.  
„Sein Puls ist stabil, auch wenn er ziemlich schwach ist.", sagt Devon. „Jetzt sollten wir uns um die Verletzungen kümmern. Was hat er für innerliche Verletzungen, Severus?"  
„Zwei gebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Fuß, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und eine leichte Verletzung bei der Lunge."  
„Gut, dann werden wir erst die Rippen heilen und die Verletzung bei der Lunge. Der Fuß und der Arm werden von alleine heilen müssen."  
„Warum das denn?", frage ich.  
„Weil sein Körper so viel Magie auf einmal nicht vertragen würde."  
„Und was ist mit den äußeren Verletzungen?"  
„Wir werden jeden Tag ein paar heilen. Heute werden wir uns um die tieferen Verletzungen kümmern. Die anderen werden wir erst einmal mit einer Salbe behandeln."

Nach fast zwei Stunden sind wir mit der Behandlung fertig. Harrys Körper ist fast ganz von Verbänden bedeckt.  
„Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten bis er wieder aufwacht.", sagt Devon.  
„Über was hast du dich eigentlich vorhin so aufgeregt, Tom?", fragt Regulus.  
„Lasst uns zum Kamin gehen, dann werde ich es euch erzählen."  
Ich seufze. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich es nicht erklären müsste.

Als wir alle bequem in der Sitzecke, die sich in dem Gästezimmer von Harry befindet, sitzen, fange ich an zu erklären.  
„Severus hat mir vorhin das Pergament gezeigt, das nach dem Diagnosezauber aufgetaucht ist. Darauf standen alle äußeren und inneren Verletzungen. Bei den inneren Verletzungen stand, dass Harry sexuell missbraucht wurde."  
„WAS?!", schreit Lucius. „WIE KANN MAN NUR SO ETWAS TUN! DER JUNGE IST NOCH EIN KIND!"  
„Beruhig die Lucius und schrei hier bitte nicht so rum. Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade etwas Schönes und das würde ich noch nicht einmal jemanden wünschen, der mir egal ist.", sagt Severus.  
„Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass so etwas auch mit Draco passieren könnte, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich in dem Moment reagieren würde."  
„Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich hoffe meinem Kind passiert so etwas nicht einmal.", sagt Severus.  
„Sev, du weißt das unsere Tochter sehr stark ist und sich selbst verteidigen kann.", sage ich.  
„Du hast ja Recht."  
Schweigen tritt ein. Jeder von uns hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Severus POV

Natürlich weiß ich, dass unsere Tochter sehr stark ist, aber sie ist immer noch ein Kind, auch wenn sie bald siebzehn ist. Dieses Jahr wird sie nach Hogwarts gehen, zusammen mit Draco und den Anderen. Wo ist nur das kleine Mädchen von damals geblieben? Sie ist schon fast erwachsen. Die Zeit vergeht einfach viel zu schnell.

Lucius POV

Was musste Harry schon alles durchmachen? Draco hat mir erzählt, das Dumbledore in nur benutzt hat. Seine besten Freunde, ein Weasley und ein Schlammblut, wollen nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Warum musste der Junge auch ausgerechnet zuerst auf Weasley treffen? Hätte alles anders sein können, wenn er zuerst auf Draco getroffen wäre?

Regulus POV

Das ist also der Patensohn meines Bruders. Der Junge sieht wirklich wie James aus, auch wenn ich James nicht oft sehen konnte. Es lag nicht an mir, sondern an unserer Familie. Sie verstießen Sirius, weil er damals nach Gryffindor gekommen ist und nicht wie die anderen Blacks nach Slytherin. Ich wurde danach immer besser von unseren Eltern behandelt. Irgendwann hat Sirius es nicht mehr ausgehalten und ist zu den Potters gegangen und hat von da an bei James gelebt. Ich habe Sirius immer vermisst, aber jetzt ist es zu spät.

Devon's POV

Mein Sohn Blaise hat mir vor kurzem ein Geheimnis anvertraut. Er hat sich in die Tochter von Tom und Severus verliebt, aber er traut sich nicht sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Wer hätte da kein Problem, wenn die Eltern des Mädchens ein Giftmischer und der dunkle Lord sind. Bis jetzt haben die Beiden sich nur in den Ferien gesehen. Wenn sie nach Hogwarts geht, werden sie sich jeden Tag sehen. Vielleicht finden sie dann endlich zusammen. Aber das, was mit Harry passiert ist, ist schrecklich. Man muss irgendetwas gegen diese Muggel unternehmen.

Tom's POV

Lily, James, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin zu spät gekommen und konnte mein Versprechen nicht wirklich halten. Warum musste all das passieren? Harry, warum musste Dumbledore dich so ausnutzen? Du bist doch nur ein Kind, das schon viel mehr durchgemacht hat, als ein Erwachsener. Eigentlich solltest du nach dem Tod deiner Eltern bei Sirius aufwachsen, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn durch einen Trick nach Askaban. Seitdem bist du bei diesen Muggeln aufgewachsen. Warum ist uns nicht früher aufgefallen, wie schlecht es dir geht? Warum?

Ein Geräusch vom Bett reißt uns aus unseren Gedanken. Harry wälzt sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her.  
„Nein … nicht. Bitte nicht. Geh nicht. Ich brauche dich doch, Sirius. Bitte geh nicht. Bitte."  
„Er scheint einen Albtraum zu haben. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie beruhigen, sonst gehen die Wunden wieder auf.", sagt Severus.  
Wir gehen zu Harry und versuchen ihn durch Worte zu beruhigen. Doch es klappt nicht. Er scheint zu tief in seinem Traum gefangen zu sein. Irgendwann beschwört Severus einen Traumlos – Schlaftrank und gibt ihn Harry. Er hört auf sich im Schlaf hin und her zu wälzen. Seine Stirn ist voller Schweiß. Vorsichtig fühle ich seine Temperatur. Sie ist hoch.  
„Er scheint Fieber zu haben.", sage ich.  
„Das ist auch kein Wunder Tom. Sein Körper muss erst einmal mit den ganzen Schmerzen klar kommen. Das Fieber wird von alleine wieder abklingen.", sagt Severus.

Nach einer Weile, wir sitzen wieder um den Kamin, klopft es leise an der Türe.  
„Herein!", sagt Lucius und Narcissa kommt mit einem Tablett herein.  
„Ich dacht vielleicht habt ihr ja Hunger. Deshalb habe ich euch etwas zu essen gemacht."  
„Danke.", sage ich.  
Narcissa setzt sich zu uns.  
Nachdem wir alles etwas gegessen haben, fragt Narcissa: „Wie geht es Harry? Er sieht gar nicht gut aus. Die Kinder sitzen unten im Wohnzimmer und machen sich Sorgen um Harry und ihre Väter. Ihr habt euch seit eurem Aufbruch nicht mehr sehen lassen. Sie wären schon fast in das Zimmer gestürmt, nur um zu sehen, das es euch und Harry gut geht. Also, wie geht es Harry nun?"  
„Harry ist so weit in Ordnung. Wir konnten nicht gleich alle Wunden heilen, dass hätte sein Körper nicht mitgemacht. Er hat auch leichtes Fieber, aber das wird Morgen wahrscheinlich weg sein. Wie geht es den Kindern sonst?", sagt Severus.  
„Den Kindern geht es gut. Ich werde sie jetzt mal ins Bett schicken. Ich gehe dann noch einmal zu ihnen und sage, dass es ihren Vätern und Harry soweit gut geht. Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Die Kinder haben gefragt, ob sie morgen mal zu Harry dürfen."  
„Ich denke dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Harry bis dahin wach ist. Aber ich denke, das macht den Kindern nichts aus.", sagt Severus.  
„Gut, dann werde ich mal zu den Kindern gehen."  
„Ich komme mit Narcissa.", sagt Lucius.

Nach einer Weile gehen auch Devon und Regulus. Jetzt bin ich mit Severus und Harry alleine im Zimmer.  
„Gib dir bitte nicht die Schuld an Harrys Lage, Tom. Du kannst nichts dafür."  
„Aber ich habe es Lily und James versprochen."  
„Und du hast dich an dein Versprechen gehalten. Schuld an Harrys Lage ist Dumbledore und das weißt du auch."  
„Trotzdem, wenn ich Harry eher geholt hätte, wäre es bestimmt nicht so schlimm gewesen. Ich hätte das Schlimmste verhindern können, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Es ist alles meine Schuld."  
„Bist du etwa Schuld, das Lily und James gestorben sind?"  
„Nein, aber …"  
„Hast du Sirius gesagt, er soll durch den Torbogen gehen?"  
„Nein, aber …"  
„Bist du Schuld, dass Dumbledore Harry die ganze Zeit ausgenutzt hat?"  
„Nein, aber ich hätte es verhindern müssen."  
„Nein, wir hätten es verhindern können. Ich kenne Harry schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr. Er hat fast immer eine Maske getragen und ich habe es nicht gemerkt. Dumbledore wird dafür noch büssen, was er Harry angetan hat."  
„Danke Sev. Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte. Ich wäre bestimmt wieder in meiner Verzweiflung versunken."  
„Vielleicht."  
„Weißt du noch als es hieß, unsere Tochter wird nicht lange leben?"  
„Da warst du auch in deiner Verzweiflung gefangen. Es war ganz schön schwer, dich daraus zu befreien."  
„Ich weiß."  
„Du siehst müde aus. Willst du vielleicht etwas schlafen?"  
„Nein, ich werde heute Nacht bei Harry bleiben. Bist du mir böse, wenn ich heute nicht bei dir schlafe?"  
„Nein, aber wenn etwas mit dir oder Harry ist, sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid. Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch."  
Severus steht auf und geht zur Tür.  
„Sagst du unserer Tochter von mir einen schönen Gruß? So wie ich sie kenne, schläft sie noch nicht und wartet auf einen von uns."  
„Sie macht sich eben auch Sorgen um uns. Sie hat Angst einen von uns zu verlieren."  
„Ich weiß. Gute Nacht Sev."  
„Gute Nacht Tom. Bis morgen."  
„Ja, bis Morgen."  
Somit verlässt Severus den Raum und ich bleibe alleine mit Harry zurück.


End file.
